


Someone who can help me

by Ivanna_AFC



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, some slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivanna_AFC/pseuds/Ivanna_AFC
Summary: Swimming is what she needed, she can't stop thinking about what happened hours ago, neither can she stop blaming herself, memories of the last person she loved come to her mind, Tobin is in her sixth lap when she hears something, she doesn't look up, it's probably the wind she thinks, she continues, but she hears a voice, she stops to face them.”Who are you and what are you doing in our pool?” it's an angry girls voice, probably the one who needs to protect, Tobin removes the water from her eyes and looks up, ready to respond when she sees the girl, what crosses her mind is she's beautiful, those eye, the moonlight just hitting her in-”So? Are you telling me or do I need to call security to kick you out?” She was so lost in the girl's gaze that she doesn't answer, froze there, just when the girl turns and she can no longer see her face is when Tobin finds her voice, it comes rushed and maybe she sees the girl jump a little.”I'm your new bodyguard” it's short but it's direct and to the point, the girl turns with a confused look Tobin swears looks like a puppy- while the girl digests the new info, Tobin gets the chance to properly check her...”What?! You are what?!”Oh boy, this should be fun





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Tobin's ESPYS attire that killed us.

It was late at night almost midnight, sounds of panting filled the gym, both from exhaustion and anger, only two people remaining, one beating the hell out of a punching bag and the other waiting to close the place.

_ One, two, three, you’re fired don’t come back... _

_ One, two, three, you were supposed to take care of her... _

_ One, two, three, we can’t continue this Tobin- it has not been the same since that day you accepted the job... _

A loud scream filled the air, followed by a last desperate punch and kick, so loud it startled Kelley from her nap, she rapidly removed the traces of drool on her mouth with her sleeve and rubbed her eyes along her cheek that had the pattern of the surface result from sleeping at her desk, she looked for the source of the noise, the computer still playing her favorite playlist, she looked around and remembered she was waiting for the last customer to go, to close and lock her gym, this so-called customer happened to be Tobin, her friend, who after a long workout of three hours, she checked, had the energy to do some box combinations and probably to her bad luck, breaking the last functional punching bag Kelley had left.

She got up and crossed the training equipment noting that some were out of place rolling her eyes at some people who don’t pick up their things, but oh well, she will put some signs, she reached the open space that her yoga and box trainers used and cautiously approached the figure who was lying on the black mat, eyes closed and heavily breathing, that covered the floor, she was worried, the only times she saw Tobin like this were when something bad happened to her friend or she was stressed from work, by the looks of it and from what little she heard her friend say maybe both, she cleared her throat to announce her presence.

“Hey there champ- time to go home” Tobin remained silent fatigue taking over “Are you-”

“Yeah, Kell” she muttered so low Kelley could barely hear her “I will let you lock” she didn’t want to hear that question nor answer, she was never good talking about her feelings. Maybe that’s why she deserved all of this Tobin thought.

“Thanks” Kelley retreated to the front to pick up her things knowing Tobin won’t open up right now, maybe they can talk over some work out or something, she stopped and looked from her shoulder back to Tobin “I’m here for you, you know” Tobin sighed she knew that but it was difficult to let people in, the only people she let inside were now gone.

Tobin was alone, _ again _ , she clenched her eyes, she just wanted to cry keep punching that bag until it broke like the last one, but here wasn’t the place to break her walls down also she couldn’t do that to Kelley, she kept her place open for three more hours for _ her pathetic ass _ after all. 

She sat and started removing the tape from her hands and feet, immediately she felt her knuckles throbbing, red and almost bleeding, her right foot swollen from that last attempted cross kick, it was a problem for another day she thought, she got up to her things she left on the bench next to the dumbbells and put her black hoodie on, her sneakers and took her bag, don’t minding for a shower this late, she walked across the gym to the entrance and looked for Kelley, who was rubbing furiously to probably some inexistant stain she already took away- always so paranoid with cleaning.

“Hey, I’m going home, do you need any help?”

“Nah, I’m alright, just be careful” Kelley said head down, she did one last look at her desk then lifted her eyes to see Tobin, “you know where to find me” she gave Tobin a thumbs up. “Tomorrow we can spar together if you want?”

Tobin gave a small tired smile, “Only if you want to get beaten down” Kelley chuckled.

“In your dreams, Heath”

…

She left the gym with a last wave to Kelley and started her motorbike, the noise of the motor was the only thing that resonated through the silent night, the streets were almost empty except for full bars and loud music or people drunkenly stumbling on their way home, she never liked those places, the feeling of alcohol controlling her senses used for them to forget, she preferred exercise, the feeling of her body pumping and just having something else in her mind was better, still this time hours of exercising wasn't enough.

She left her bike in her designated parking lot marked with her number 17 and automatically arrived at her apartment located on the third floor, preferring to take the stairs to not bump into someone and get some *extra exercise*, she unlocked the door and closed it with a kick, threw her bag somewhere in the living room not minding to turn the lights on and went directly to her bedroom, she removed her clothes leaving her in only her boxers and sports bra, she looked to the mirror in her wardrobe and grimaced, a lot of bruises covered her ribs, shoulders and legs which even the dark could not hide, reminding her of her work or in this case how she lost her job and the way she has been punishing her body. With a last disappointing look to the mirror she went to her bed and laid her back, some minutes passed, fighting for some sleep, her eyes open but not paying attention at something in particular, tears made their way down, falling effortlessly from her cold eyes, too tired to fight them anymore.

She still can't believe how everything could change for the worse in a few days from a loving-stable relationship to a ‘don’t ever look for me again’ and a fantastic job with a loving-still demanding family, her _protégée who she _considered a friend, someone who helped Tobin when times were rough and vice versa, the same she failed to even when Tobin’s family and people tried to tell her it wasn't her fault, reasoning that she did everything she could, that she made her happy, it was her fault and she knew it, she wasn't hired to please her client but to protect them, she was supposed to be by her side at every single moment, it was in her contract but now the cheerful loud girl is now fighting for her life just because Tobin had a tender heart, one that could be easily manipulated, her weakness she realized, was her heart.

She was trained for everything, her education in the bodyguard academy prepared her to be the best out there, from close combat to water rescue and guns training, even escorting someone across a sea of paparazzi for crying out loud but she wasn't able to say no to puppy eyes and a pout from a girl, her high ranked Training Center would be damned, she left many people disappointed.

She sighed, images of those two filled her dreams for another night, memories of the good times filled with laughs, smiles and sparkling blue and brown eyes, but also bad ones, a door being closed right on her face, tears a lot of tears, a laying motionless body, these last two days have taken everything from her, she laid in her bed in her new apartment both mentally and physically drained, exhaustion was finally covering her body, she fell asleep like that, facing the ceiling, numb and tired from crying her eyes out, from being weak, wishing for tomorrow to be better.

When the morning came she took a shower, cleaning the trails her tears left from yesterday, she took a towel from the rack while she was drying the water of her body she started to build her walls again, like it has been her routine for years...

She got dressed, ready for this new day to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Christen's life...

Christen wasn’t a fan of mornings, in a few words she hated them, but as a part of the important corporate world, thanks to her father, she could stand them. It was always the same routine from Monday to Friday, (her dad made sure she had the weekends free, as he said for her to ’relax’), she would get up at 6 am, take a quick not energizing shower, prepare herself a ’healthy smoothie’ and then let their driver take both her dad and her to the factory building where she would spend her time in reunions with her father or helping the staff on the creative and social part of the product. They would arrive home to eat dinner and sleep and then they were off again through the same routine, Christen swears that like the only thing that changes her monotony of life is what she eats and that just on dinner.

Cody Press, Christen’s dad, was CEO of the Press Industries, a company whose main goal was to change the status quo, they created and renovated, they contributed and provided the most part of their sellings to campaigns and activism, they looked for always equality and contribution to society, it was a lot Christen thought but in the following months, she was supposed to step in her father’s shoes. And don't get her wrong she loved the job and what it meant to the world just that she was as people can say overwhelmed, that’s why most times she passed her weekends with her friends in some bar forgetting the responsibilities and weight she had and will have on her shoulders, that thought made her shiver.

She wasn’t a kid anymore she was 28 years old, she excelled in college, she excelled in sports, especially soccer, she excelled on family and business reunions, the only thing she couldn't stand out was her love life, she had had some girlfriends but they couldn't stay for long because of how hectic her life was, she didn’t have time for relationships anyway her last girlfriend Vero whom she dated for a year, the longest relationship she has ever had, decided to break up with her because they couldn't find the time, they still talked and are friends, friends who also kissed and de-stressed themselves but they are not on the go out on dates or meet the parents scenario, they could sleep around with people and Christen was okay with that, after all, it was comfortable and easier. And she couldn't wait to de-stress this Saturday night.

Christen got up of her bed, Saturday morning, damn her biological clock, she went to the bathroom and took a quick shower and then filled her bath tub, taking her sweet time, lighting a lavender candle and dropping some bath bomb she found on the internet to be eco-friendly, she entered the tub and relaxed, she put her timer for 15 minutes and started to doze off, this day was a lazy one and she was ready for the party her friend Ali was organizing to start.

…

After Christen woke up from her fifteen minutes nap, she dressed in some yoga pants and sweater showing her alma mater, Stanford, went downstairs and saw her parents and sisters eating breakfast, her sisters we’re only here temporarily, they had their husbands after all, reminding Christen of her lack of relationships, she sat down at the end of the table in front of her father.

”Fancy seeing you here Christen,” her father said playfully while christen only rolled her eyes at, her family was all for jokes and teasing each other, they would agree on someone to be the victim and let their wrath come to them. Last time it was her homophobic aunt, it didn’t end very well. It looked like today the victim was her, she inhaled and exhaled, she wouldn't let them mess with her zen today.

”I see you used the bath bombs, I can smell you all the way from here” her little sister Channing said and everyone on the table started to laugh, she knew that if her dad started joking there was no way someone could press the Press Pack to stop, today she was the victim of the mocking. She could take them, right?

Her breakfast was set beside her and started silently eating, waiting for whom could come with another joke, her bet was on her sister Tyler, her mom wasn’t one for-

”Let her be” her mom Stacy Press said and Christen smiled smugly when the others looked down with a pout but then her oh her ’so not jokester mom’ added ”she probably has a date today”. That was all it took for the table to erupt in laughter, since everyone knew her complicated love life.

Christen glared to her mom who only shrugged ”sorry dear I saw the opportunity and took it” she responded, few minutes passed and Tyler hadn’t said anything, it wasn’t something for her to do, she looked inside her mind, but Christen let it pass, she continued eating when..

”You shouldn't eat the garlic bread” she looked to Tyler confused maybe it was stale? She saw glitter on Tyler’s eyes, she sighed and prepared herself for what was coming ”your date would not appreciate your garlic breath” Her mom choked with her juice, her dad dropped his fork and Channing she is almost certain she saw her spit some piece of food from her mouth. Christen knew in that moment she needed to run.

”Ok, I’m out” she made it to the hall when laughter overcame the table, sounds of ’omg she ran away’ or ’I can’t believe we got her’ and a clasp of hands from a high five, probably of her mom and dad.

Christen left her house, she didn’t have a place in mind, she just wanted to escape her crazy family, she saw she didn’t have her phone with her, so she couldn't call Vero or Ali, so she went to her favorite place she knew could light her up, the puppy rescue center where she sometimes volunteered to.  
She walked and passed a gym on her way, she hasn't seen it, probably because her house had one, she looked for the name and read ’The Irish Pub’, omg Christen thought and started to laugh right there in the middle of the street, she needed that, she looked to the window that showed the entrance and saw a freckled girl, dressed in some gray sweater and sweatpants, smiling at her probably knowing the effect her gym’s name had and then disappeared winking at her.

Christen left and arrived at the puppy center, every time she came here, she wished she had a puppy but she was happy she could find comfort and bring happiness to these abandoned puppies, she entered the center, nodded back to Julie, the owner, then a smile covered her face when she listened to little excited paws come at her.

…

Christen left the center with her heart full, she was about to cross the street when a black motorcycle passed right in front of her as fast as a lightning bolt, she screamed at the irresponsible driver ”Hey! Watch out!” the driver didn’t even turn to her, she huffed _fucking bike drivers,_ and continued her journey she saw the driver stop at the gym and remove their helmet she was surprised when she saw locks of brown hair fall from it _a girl, of course,_ she tried to follow the girl driver and speak her mind to her when the girl quickly disappeared inside.

Don’t waste your energy Christen she said to herself and went home she needed to find a great outfit for tonight's party

…

The air in the bar was amazing, just what Christen needed, she saw her friend Ali waving at her and greeted her friends, starting with Ashlyn, following with the two Megans, Morgan and finally Vero who greeted her with a kiss, it was not a surprise to her friends, they knew they were friends with benefits.

Ashlyn gave everyone except Ali, because she was designated driver, two shots and screamed:”Let the party begin, BIITCH!!” everyone downed their shot and then their second and started the celebration till the night surrounded them.

…

”Chris, Chris” Christen didn’t look up she was so comfortable on Vero’s lap kissing her, the voice continued and she looked up, the mood ruined by Ali.

”What?” she got off Vero’s legs and turned her attention to Ali.

”Come on you told me you needed to go at midnight, you princess”

”I’m not a princess I'm a damn queen” Christen slurred, Ali laughed clearly amused by her friend's drunk antics, but she promised her sober friend to take her home and she was a woman of word.

”Ok you queen, we need to go” Christen huffed she turned to a disheveled Vero and made her the call me sign, who only nodded as an answer.

Ali blew a kiss to Ashlyn who wasn’t all that drunk and told her she would come back in a few minutes. She took Christen by her arm and dragged her drunken ass to her car. She was safely buckled up on the passenger seat and Ali ignited the car. Christen sobered a bit with the cold air and looked to the gym, it was empty but the motorbike of the afternoon was still there, she continued to watch the gym wondering who could still be training this late at night when the door opened and the same girl exited the place and jumped on her vehicle, she saw how she faced the loud bar for a moment, then took her helmet and was off, leaving Christen with a rare sense of curiosity.

She didn’t know she was starring, lost in thoughts of the girl, when Ali waved a hand to her face ”Let’s go home Chris”

”Yeah, let’s go” she muttered turning back in her seat watching the direction the bike took off, not a sign of the girl.

She arrived home and said goodbye to Ali, thanking her, she told her to take her home midnight because she needed to keep her biological clock properly functioning for work and midnight was her ’curfew’. She got home safe wondering if the motorbike girl made it alright to her house too…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing the Press Pack, can you see where the story it's going?   
Probably is too soon...  
Let me know 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Hit me up on my tumblr as ivanna-afc


	3. Chapter 3

  
A muffled sound of a phone could be heard ringing through the bedroom, the mattress covering its existence. An unknown number calling in the middle of the morning, each day a different number but always for the same reasons, making sure nobody was awake and the conversation couldn't be deciphered.

”_Hello?”_

_”Has there been any change of plans?” A deep voice resonated through the phone._

_”No, the plan is still the same, Mr. Press arranged breakfast with a client, they would be at the Cafe that is located two streets of that horrendous gym, the one they bought, same hour as last time”_

_”Will he be alone -this time- as we agreed?”_

_”Yes, security works till noon on Sunday's also his bodyguard”_

_”Excellent” the voice laughed ”The plan is a go” the call ended._

Silence covered the room for the rest of the night.

..

Tobin didn’t know how to cook to save her life, the only things she could do were basic foods such as eggs, sandwiches and maybe a chicken salad, now that she thinks about it she hasn’t been around kitchens a lot, most she would order online from a ’healthy page’, it gave her the nutrients she needed for the day, it was a good thing that Kelley was a great friend— or, as she calls herself ’the best friend Tobin could have ever find even if she was too stocked up her ass for her to say it’— and invited her to breakfast from time to time, she was very grateful for her, but don’t tell her that in front of her face it would make her ego grow more.

She dressed in some sweatpants and a white t-shirt, she took her blue LA cap and made her way to meet Kelley, it was a bright sunny day but also a Sunday so she didn’t need to dress up nicely, most people we’re on their pajamas or still sleeping, recovering from a hard night out drinking, she grimaced, after all these years she couldn't stand alcohol. Tobin took her motorbike keys and headed down to the gym where she would park there, meet Kelley and eat breakfast, then back to the gym where they would spar together and then give some girls their Sunday self-defense class, the one she agreed after losing a bet with Kelley from some soccer match, _come on UCLA I was rooting for you, you could have defeated Kelley’s oh so precious Stanford_. She still can’t forget that game but at the same time she’s happy she got to teach some girls about basic self-defense so it wasn’t all that bad, but she couldn't erase Kelley’s smug smile from her face every Sunday when she finished.  
  
Tobin saw Kelley leaning on the gym entrance and made her way, she wanted to show off a bit and parked right in front of Kelley who just rolled her eyes ”Finally, I thought I would starve” Tobin jumped off the bike and gave a little push to Kelley’s shoulder who laughed.

”Let’s go before I change my mind from that sparring” she crossed her arms, that seemed to make the trick and got Kelley's attention and she smiled.

Kelley wanted to train with Tobin, she wanted to know if she was able to knock down her bodyguard friend, she tugged her lanky yet toned friend’s arm.

”Okay, okay, let’s go eat!”

…

  
The Cafe wasn’t all that crowded, some families with their kids talking or even some suited men discussing in hushed voices, she liked this new place because it was for all people, Tobin loved it, it was painted a greyscale giving a calming atmosphere, wood floor and some abstract paintings hanging on the walls, each one with the same signature, a fave artist perhaps.

They sat down in front of each other, in a booth next to the kitchen, the waiter, a middle aged woman, went to take their orders, they didn’t even need to see the menu for them to know what they would order, the restaurant special, always different always as good as the last one, the waitress nodded clearly amused by the two and left.

Kelley the talkative one, tried to break the silence— not getting into Tobin’s problems yet but just to make normal conversation— she wasn’t good at being quiet.

”So.. you wouldn't believe what happened” Tobin only hummed letting her know she was listening while checking her phone for any message from a certain someone, when she saw that she hadn’t received any messages from her since a week ago, sighed and put her phone aside listening to her friend.

”Tell me—Kell—what happened?” Kelley lit up like a kid who just got her favorite candy ”so yesterday before you came to the gym I saw a girl-”

Tobin interrupted Kelley's thoughts ”Kelley are you finally moving on from that adidas blonde girl, the one who doesn’t pay any attention to you while she’s at the gym?” she teased Kelley laughing when she saw her friend go red from her cheeks to neck. They called her adidas girl ’cause every time she went to Kelley’s gym she wore a full adidas outfit, pants, hoodie, shirt hell even sneakers, what was she sponsored by them?

”What!! No—I mean—she does talk to me—sometimes… when she needs help with the equipment” the now red girl tried to defend herself. “And I do know her name… Is Emily, beautiful btw”

Tobin laughed she loved to tease Kelley about her tiny (big) crush, “Whatever you say—so..?”

“So what..?” Kelley frowned lost in her storytelling.

“What happened with the girl you saw?”

“Oh Right! She was on her way to the rescue center and she was wearing—and you wouldn't believe it—a Stanford sweatshirt! Finally someone who has good taste, not like you, you Tarheel” she gave her a disgusted look.

“And what? Kelley we are in LA—many here go or went to Stanford” she reasoned “you for example”

“Yeah, but that's not important, well it is but—” she shook her head “stop interrupting” Tobin raised her hands and let the energetic girl continue “she was like— sad or I don't know frustrated, but then she stopped in front of my gym and she looked at the name and she laughed… And wasn't so sad anymore, it made my day tbh”

Tobin saw Kelley a little bashful and gave her a smile “Kell, i’m happy you made the day to someone else” she knew how dedicated Kelley was with her work. The reason she started the gym was to help others. Just like Tobin’s job but in a different way.  
  
“Thanks but—” Oh no Tobin didn’t like that “you should have seen her, she was totally your type”

Tobin was about to say she didn't have a type when a loud kick to the door broke the atmosphere at the Cafe.

“Everyone hands up, this is a hold up!” A masked man shouted, followed by two other, one wearing a black jacket, other a brown one, the three of them carrying guns pointing first to the workers at the restaurant— who came when the door was forcely open—people were shouting, kids screaming and crying, _why attack at a family breakfast place??_ Tobin thought, she needed to stop them, but first she needed to distract the brown jacket dude who was pointing a gun to the table Kelley and her were seating, a distraction but what…  
A tall suited man stood up from his chair and got the attention of the men.

“Gentlemen I think this could be arranged in a better way, why don't we—” he tried to take a step towards them.

“Don't you fucking move or I'll execute every motherfucking last one of ya!” the brown jacket turned and pointed at him, he looked like the leader. _Gotcha distracted_, that’s all Tobin needed, she looked at Kelley who nodded at her, she launched herself to the robber, she kicked him hard behind his knee,causing him to lose balance and drop the gun, the robber screamed and everybody started looking her way especially the second robber who diverted the attention from the man and raised his gun at her, the suited man grabbed the black jacket robber ́s arm before he could shoot at Tobin, taking his hands up which held the gun and kneed him the stomach, he didn’t react at all, still grabbing to the weapon.

The first robber who shouted after taking the money from the workers tried to go help his disarmed friend but was met with the elbow of Kelley on the back of his neck, he was knocked for now.

The one Tobin was fighting, tried to recover from the kick, but was met with a punch this one right on his face, blood started to run down his nose which made him angrier, he tried to strike her, Tobin raised her arm blocking his fist, she saw an opening and uppercutted him, he was knocked, the way his head bounced with the impact indicated he will be off for some time.

She saw the two robbers down ‘_Two of three, one left_’, she went to help the suited man who had the biggest robber against him, both fighting for whom could get the gun first, the thief had advantage he had the businessman’s back above a cornered empty table, right now many people have left the Cafe, there were only a few who were still there- too scared to move- hiding on chairs or tables- what they could find, covering their heads.

Tobin took the black jacket man by the back of his neck and turned him, he looked surprised to see her there and before he could react Tobin directed a left hook to the side of his head, he fell, she squeezed her hands, they were throbbing, her knuckles (her right hand specially) had traces of blood, a mix of the first robber blood and hers, she calmed her racing heart and looked around, Kelley was probably hiding she couldn't see her anywhere, hoping she was calling for backup, the suited man had his hands on his head a visibly cut on his eyebrow, she walked towards him when he saw movement behind her and—

“Watch out!”

Tobin turned as fast as she could, she thought she saw the third (masked) man down but now he was pointing at her, the gun went off Tobin closed her eyes waiting for the impact but it never came instead she was pushed aside,when she looked back the suited man fell holding his chest, he received the bullet.

Tobin went to aid the man, she turned him and put his hands to his chest, where he was bleeding, the robber long gone, minutes later sirens could be heard in the distance, Tobin held her gaze with the man “Hold on sir you’ll be fine!”, she tried to keep her tears at bay, police officers entered the Cafe followed by paramedics, they took the two thieves and loaded them into the car, the paramedics lifted the man on the stretcher, they put him an oxygen mask and carried him to the ambulance Tobin followed them, she saw Kelley on the main entrance holding her elbow.

“Go” she just muttered, Tobin nodded. They got in the ambulance, Tobin sitting beside the man, head down eyes closed all the way to the hospital, ‘_god please do everything in your power to keep him alive_’ she prayed thinking about his life, him probably being a father, a husband, she wanted to be in his place, she put her hands on his shoulder.

“Be strong sir we are almost there, you’ll be fine” repeating the words she told him before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... That happened...
> 
> Next chapter our main characters will finally meet, thanks for reading!
> 
> -I


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I'm the new bodyguard” it's short but it's direct and to the point.
> 
> A long chapter for you..

The ride to the hospital was short yet it felt insanely slow for Tobin, she was anxious and shaking (literally), she couldn't stay still, her leg bouncing, hands fidgeting. The heaviness that filled the air made it impossible for her to be calmed, she couldn't move her eyes from the man lying in front of her, her mind wasn't clear, replaying the scene of moments ago, the fight, the conversation, clouded with an overwhelming amount of feelings...

The ambulance stopped, the paramedics rushed the stretcher to the entrance, Tobin close behind.

”Clear the way please!” Everyone in the Trauma Center turned their heads to the sound of the paramedics and wheels combining, doctors at seeing the commotion came close to aid.

”What do we have?” One of the doctors asked rolling the stretcher to the operating room.

”50 or so year old male, with a chest wound caused by a bullet, victim of a restaurant assault”

”Is anyone else hurt?” The paramedics turned to Tobin eyeing her, ”she only needs some stitches in her right hand”

They were about to enter the room when one of the doctors stopped Tobin on her tracks with a hand on her shoulder.

”Sorry, but you can't come in there” the bodyguard nodded in response and lifted her head.

”Please keep him alive” the doctor looked at Tobin's eyes what he could see as fear surrounded them.

”We will do everything we can”  
  
The doors closed, Tobin was left there unwilling to move, some time passed after one of the nurses went to her and directed her to an empty room, she tried to deny going other place she was good waiting by the door even if it meant sitting there for 2 more hours but tiredness made it difficult to fight back–more– she accompanied the nurse to an empty bed, she took her right hand and started cleaning her wounds.

”So… you are a fighter?” the nurse started some light conversation while wrapping her hand.

”Something like that” Tobin answered a lump in her throat, pain from the alcohol and the memory.

The nurse hummed, she waited for something more but knew she wouldn’t get more than that information from her so she changed how she approached the situation and instead of asking questions she tried talking for both, she started treating her other hand. “It was brave of you to help that people—”she stopped, thinking about what words to say next “it wasn’t your fault, you know this right— we can’t anticipate when something like this happens but we can learn how to move on” she rose from her seat and moved the stool where she first found it, the nurse went to the door, hand on the knob, she looked back to Tobin head down “You are a good person” and left.

Tobin didn’t know how long she has been crying until a tear fell in her hand recently wrapped, she rose up from sitting in the bed and walked to the door, she needed some air, couldn’t stand to watch white empty walls more, but first she got near the desk.

”Excuse me—” she got the attention of the same nurse who received them ”can I leave you my phone for any news— I'm not a relative... but I'd like to know how he's doing, maybe come visit— of course if it's allowed” she rambled, something about talking with the man, even if only was to say a thank you, was really important for her.

The nurse gave her a little smile and nodded she took a piece of paper and pen for her to write.

”Thank you”

She wrote her name and number thinking of what else to say but didn't come with something. She tapped the pen and gave the paper back to the nurse.

She passed through the exit door—not really feeling like staying there— just as a black Porsche stopped in front of her, two women rushing to the center, Tobin felt bad, she wished nobody had to pass through something like this–concern of a close someone in pain or danger–, she still knows how that feels like- _powerless, helpless-_ and she knows it's only a matter of time before she has to face her demons.

’_Only a few more days, and I will finally see you, I promise’._

She headed to the only place she knew someone will be there for her, she went to the gym, walking as long as her legs were able to.

  
…

  
Christen got out of the pool, renewed, nothing like the feeling of water refreshing her and giving her the energy to face the week after this relaxing Sunday.

There was some time in her childhood–she remembers clearly as the sky– when her parents bought this house, we'll technically a mansion, after her dad's little garage idea became on of the most successful and world-known companies. She would spend her day swimming, even before they settled in, while her sisters opted to get the bigger or best room, she chose one that was closest to the pool, she loves water and of course is where she goes when she wants to forget about her surroundings and just let her mind go blank, where she would get inspired.

Sometimes her mom would join her, enjoying the water just as her, she taught her how to swim even if she worked non-stop. Before they had this, her dad was unemployed, her mom did everything she could to economically maintain the family, as a lawyer she was one of the best and still is, but when she got sick it took a toll on them, her father started desperately searching new ways to make money, until he got around with helping minorities, by giving them voice, ways to express themselves, her mom helped legally and together they raised the business from the floor, her mom now only helps from afar but she still is an important part of it.

She has listened to this story since she was 10 years old, but now as she is going to step in after his father in a few months, she has been thinking more often about the weight she would have on her shoulders, she shivers, that's why she goes swimming, her doubts just disappear with the way the water flows.

She gets out of the pool, dries, and dress, she goes to the living room, wanting to know if her mother woke up and wanted to have breakfast, she opened the sliding door and saw her mother talking by phone, _probably one of dad's client, after all, he's out with one_, Christen thought, she went with her mom when she left a loud scream.

”He what!! He— wha— what happened?” Christen changed her face, confused at what was her mother talking about, better yet who.

But then she started crying and dropped the phone, the call still on, ”Mom what is going on?” but Stacy couldn't answer she just stayed there, as if something terrifying happened as if she had seen a ghost.

Christen took the phone ”Hello”

”Hello miss, are you related to Cody Press?”

”Yes, he is my dad— why?”

”Well let me introduce myself I'm Doctor Joseph Alvarez we are calling from LA Trauma Center, where we have recently attended Mr. Cody Press and he—”

”Wait what are you talking about— trauma center— what happened?” Christen was just steps to lose her calm temper, she tightened the phone.

”He received a bullet miss, he has just been moved to the recovery room after he was successfully operated, we called as soon as it finished so you can visit him—”

”We will be there,” she said coldly, the same voice she used for business.

”Alright miss”

She hung up, lots of emotions and thoughts running in her head, some of the personal came to the place where they heard the scream, Christen looked to their personal driver ”we need to go to the hospital— fast — get the car”

”Yes miss the Porsche is already out, ready to go when you are”

Christen nodded she saw her mom still as expressionless as when she took the call, she grabbed her hand and tugged her delicately ”Let's go mom”

...

They arrived at the center, no time to care about correctly driving, almost pushed a girl with a snapback to enter the hospital, they got to the reception and asked for Dr. Alvarez he got paged and directed them to the room and floor her dad was getting treated.

”You can come in but please try to not make any loud noise or sudden movement, I'll be outside if you need me” he let the two women enter the room.

Christen watched her mom cover her mouth, trying to get her tears at bay, she knew to see her dad that like this, cables around him, wearing an oxygen mask, knowing he was fighting for his life was really heart-wrenching for her, for them she stayed by the door as her mom approached her dad, she took his arm delicately.

”Hey love, in what problems did you get into now” that earned a little laugh from Christen who started to cry as she listened to her mom stutter but still trying to talk with his dad, ”we came here as fast as we could, maybe we got some infractions on the way” she sighed ”you are going to be fine, all— you passed through the worst, now it's time to recover will be by your side as always”

Christen felt a mix of sadness but also anger, her dad who was most of the time a giant teddy bear, still had people who wanted to hurt him, she wanted to get to the people who caused this, she wanted to—

She heard some rustling, his dad started to move, still wincing in pain, she opened the door an called for the doctor.

”Hey Dr. Alvarez my dad is waking up” he gave the nurse some papers he was checking and quickly ran to the room he called someone.

There was her dad trying to move, remove the mask. The doctor stopped him, and did for him, he didn't need to make any more effort for the day.

Her dad started to wake up, his eyes trying to open and directed a smile to her wife, she squeezed his hand, then he looked around until he saw Christen, his eyes glowing.

”Hey Mo, you are up on Sunday” he tried to laugh wincing a little, her mom telling him to take it easy.

  
Christen just shook her head, being in another situation she would have got annoyed but she smiled at him, ”It's almost two in the afternoon dad”

”Still, Chris” he laughed and then turned serious, she looked at Stacy, ”can I talk with Chris alone love?” both Christen and her mom looked at each other confused, but her mom nodded and gave his dad a forehead kiss and got out, the Doctor opened the door and let her mom out, leaving them too, when it was closed, his dad cleared his throat signaling he wanted Chris to come closer, she did.

”Hey Dad, what do you want to talk about?” she questioned.

”Christen” he started.

_’Oh no he said my name, no nickname this is serious.’_

”Yes?”

”I– I need you to step in sooner, you will be CEO of Press Industries–”

”Dad what are you talking about? I can't step in I– I'm not ready” she started to panic ”Dad I'm not supposed to step in for almost another three months, please I can't do it– I can't—”

”Chris, please breathe” Christen tried to breathe and count to three, ”You've been ready since almost you were twelve years, you are perfect for this position, you've been– sorry to put it like this but– you've been working your ass off for this moment” he looked straight to her eyes ”Please tell me you'll do it, you are a Press, I will need time to recover yes but I also knew this would happen, I wanted to tell you this but I’ve already filled the papers and just– need you to sign them”

Christen was almost crying, he saw the adoration in his eyes and knew he was telling the truth, ”If you weren't like this I would punch you” they laughed ”I'll do it Dad, for you” determination filled her chest.

Cody Press felt pride at hearing her daughter, ”I will call Kevin to bring the papers” he paused ”You'll be a great CEO, I just know it” she took her hand and then her mom came in, she listened to the whole conversation and hugged Christen.

”We'll be by your side any time”.

...

I was late, almost six in the afternoon and she still hasn't heard anything from the hospital, nervousness has been eating her alive, that's why she was sitting at Kelley's couch, she didn't want to be alone right now, neither Kelley, they were watching some movies, the Harry Potter ones to be exact, but still the magic world couldn't shake the things that Tobin was thinking.

_I wonder if Harry felt the same nervousness as me when he competed at the Triwizard Tournament’_

She continued watching when Kelley got up for more popcorn, stating that a _movie night wasn't one without some of them_, it was probably their third bowl.

She had her phone by her side, checking if she hadn't missed a call, she frowned hoping the nurse didn't forget about the paper she gave her or worst lost it.

Kelley came back from the kitchen carrying another bowl and sat down, she played the movie, Harry and Cedric were about to take the cup that would teleport them to Voldemort when her phone started ringing, an unknown number, she quickly grabbed her phone and got up from the couch, Kelley paused the movie still munching on the popcorn but still listening to her friend.

”Hello?”

”Hello is this Tobin Heath?” another women's voice ran through the phone, it was different from the nurse she gave her paper to, she thought, she hoped it was for that and not for something she forgot.

”Yes, this is her”

”Miss Heath, we are calling from the LA Trauma Center, we received your message to talk with Mr. Press when he was better, right now he is watching TV and he would like to see you if that's alright with you?

She nodded but remembered the woman couldn't see her ”Of course, I'll be there” she tried to not sound so cheery.

”We'll be waiting for you miss, take care, and ask for Dr. Alvarez he'll lead you to the room he's staying at”

”You too and thank you, this was really good news”

”You're welcome, see you soon”

The call ended and she felt how her body completely relaxed and let a big sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding, she saw Kelley looking to her, eyebrow raised, wanting to hear about the reason of the call and why it looked like her best friend was floating of relief.

Tobin got back to her senses, and smiled to her, she kept her phone on her sweatpants pockets.

”He has woken up”

Kelley left a loud squeak, Tobin wanted to laugh at her for that but couldn't when she saw Kelley took the keys from her bowl and her Stanford hoodie. She looked at her puzzled.

”What are we waiting for. Let's go!”

Tobin shook her head at her friend's antics and took her black hoodie too, she followed her friend to the street where they took a cab to the hospital.

The ride to the hospital didn't feel as long as last time.

  
...

  
”Hey, we are here to see Mr. Press, is Dr. Alvarez around?” Tobin asked, the nurse turned to them after writing on the computer.

”Name, please?”

”Tobin Heath” she said

”Right, miss Heath the doctor is with a patient right now, but you can enter, room 23 third floor”

”Thanks” the nurse just hummed in acknowledge, ’_I guess some people aren't as cheerful as others but well’_ she knows this place isn't a joyful one.

She got closer to where Kelley was sitting reading some magazine.

“Hey” Kelley raised her head from reading an article of college sports news and what to know about those athletes and looked at Tobin ”I'm going to his room, are you going to be ok here sitting by yourself?” Kelley was after all, the only one there.

”Will you be ok going by yourself?” it wasn't an answer but wanted to know what was Tobin feeling, she saw her friend think for a moment and then nod.

”Yeah I'll be fine” The door of the hospital opened signaling other person has entered, they didn't turn still talking.

Kelley smiled ”Then me too, I'm reading this anyway, is pretty interesting” Tobin moved her head in disbelief.

”You don't even watch college sports” Kelley just shrugged.

”But I participated in them”

Tobin laughed ”Alright, Miss soccer is my passion, I'll be right back”.

Kelley saw Tobin enter the elevator and turned to the magazine again, she turned the page to one where it talked about the NWSL and the 2016 (last year) number one draft selection ’Emily Sonnett’, Kelley half-closed her eyes trying to decipher why that girl looked so familiar to her.

She got directed her attention to a throat clearing and when she looked up and saw—

”Adidas girl” she whispered but then clasped her hands on her mouth blushing.

The girl laughed ”I've been called that– but now you know my name” she signaled to the page Kelley was reading, Kelley looked again to the magazine and realized the girl in there was indeed Adidas girl ’_Omg I'm fucked’_ she thought.

”I'm Emily Sonnett” she raised her hand for Kelley to take it, she did and felt butterflies in her stomach, she hoped her blush couldn't be seen, but that was a lot to ask. She knew she had a tiny crush on the girl but now they were actually talking _outside_ the gym.

”Kelley O'Hara” she said

”Oh I know, the gym girl” now was the turn for her to shut her mouth, eyes wide realizing what she said, Kelley now got her confidence back after seeing the girl start to develop a blush and smiled, ’_huh, so she does know my name’._

”Hmm yeah, the gym is mine” she affirmed ”and I guess you are the best player of 2016” she ’tried to flirt’ and it looked like it worked because the girl was smiling, now wide.

”Yeah... I guess we do know each other” she winked, Kelley was taken aback by that, thankful she accompanied Tobin all the way here.

”So tell me, gym girl, I heard you like soccer?” Kelley grinned, ’_yes this was her chance to charm the other girls pants off_” she wished at least.

”Yeah, I played for Stanford, in my college days as a forward and...”

  
...

The elevator dinged open on the third floor, Tobin tried to remain calm, she didn't like hospitals, a reason she hasn't visited _her_ after all these days, it reminded her of what she did and didn't do, she took a long breath to calm herself and counted to ten.

’_you can do this Tobin, only talk to him, tell him you are sorry, we'll don't tell him that, say thank you or something like that, you won't probably see each other again’_ she got closer to the room labeled 23 with the name Mr. Press when she knocked on the door and heard a ”Come in”.

She opened the door and gently passed, she was a little uncomfortable she hasn't visited someone else on the hospital, we'll technically she hasn't visited anyone, again she cringed at the memory, she saw the man sitting on the bed watching some football match and stood beside him, noticing flowers, a family framed picture and a cup that read “#1 dad” she smiled at the sight, happy to know he was going to spend more time with his family. She didn't know how to start so she let some time pass and watched with him the football match, she heard how he was muttering something like _their defense was trash_, she wondered when was the last time she did that with her family, watch some sports and just forget the problems of outside, the danger of the streets, probably ages ago, she doesn't remember, the work, her relationship took every time of her day, even the holidays, she hadn't seen her siblings either, wondering if they looked the same as when she left for the training academy.

She was lost in her thoughts again when a voice distract her from them.

”Thank you for bringing me here” She was taken aback, _wasn't she supposed to be the one thanking him? _She looked at the man, but he was still watching the tv. ”You could leave me there but you didn't, so thank you”

He finally turned to her and Tobin knew she could let some pressure go ”With all due respect Mr. Press–”

”Please call me Cody”

”Cody, with all respect I accept your gratitude, but I feel like I should be the one thanking you, you saved my life and I owe you”

”Listen, Tobin, right?” she nodded ”I've been sitting in this place for years for me to know– you weren't, the restaurant wasn't the target... it was me–”

Tobin was a little stunned by that ”Wait, what? So you are saying you were the target at the restaurant, why? What did you do” she asked a little more concerned, and she thought this was over...

”That's right, because that's our restaurant, do you know Press Industries?”

At that moment everything made sense to Tobin, she knew Press Industries, it was really well-known around the world, man almost everything she bought have their mark, how she hadn't noticed earlier ”Sir, If you want me to assure you that I won't diffuse any information about you, I'm totally a close box” _that's why he wanted to talk with me, he wanted to maintain a low profile, yeah that makes sense–_

”It's not that”

Okay now Tobin was really confused, she frowned then what? What does he want with her?

”I've researched you, Tobin Heath, you are a well-known bodyguard you excelled in your program I–”

”I know where you're getting at sir, but I can't be your bodyguard, if I recall correctly you saved my ass back there” Tobin retailed she couldn't become a bodyguard for someone who was bigger than her, it was just common sense.

”It's not for me” He looked... ashamed.. why?

”Then who?” she was getting desperate.

”It's for my daughter she will become the new CEO”

Tobin was at loss of words, her daughter he said, she looked back and forth of the photograph on the hospital desk and the man, then thought is she was really ready to go back to the field, it was only three weeks after her last _failed_ work, was she going to protect this girl, was the girl going to accept to be protected by her?

”She will need someone to be by her side Tobin and I won't be that person” he looked down to his chest where the bullet hit him, almost taking his life. ”If I recall correctly you do owe me one” he gave her a reassuring smile and raised his eyebrows.

Tobin looked at the roof, waiting for some sign, but couldn't find one, she saw the fear on the man's eyes and then closed hers a decision taken.

”I will do everything I can to keep her safe sir, I promise” she raised her hand to seal the deal.

He took her hand a tear escaped his eyes ”I'm sure you will” he sighed ”Her name is Christen” he took the photograph to show her and pointed to her. The middle girl with a soccer ball on her hands.

”Christen” the name rolled perfectly on her lips, she nodded, ready to start a new chapter in her life, just this time she was alone.

”You can start tonight, a driver will go to your house to pick you up and take you to the Press property, you can pack as many clothes as you like, so you can settle in, you will be provided with food, a roo–”

”Wait, am I going to live there!?” She almost shouted, eyes wide almost falling even though she was standing, she couldn't believe this, she was about to protest abut this whole idea but.. she had made a promise, she couldn't back down now.

”Of course Tobin, you have to keep an eye on her at all times”

Tobin huffed ”Alright but only cause you saved my goddamn life” she joked trying to light this conversation. That earned a laugh from the businessman and nodded. A deal made.

  
...

  
Tobin went to her apartment, she told Kelley the news, she looked a little more cheerful for some reason? but anyway, she recounted what happened since the moment she entered the room, the football match and about the job opportunity she had agreed to, Kelley was nothing but supporting, she told her that– a work was something she needed, to take her mind off things– and she was probably right, she needed to do something more than just go to the gym and feel sorry for herself– tho that wasn't something that could change overnight– she packed some clothes and opened her door, a message that the driver had arrived filed her phone screen, she looked back to her apartment before locking and heaved a sigh.

”I'm ready for what's next”

...

Big wasn't a word enough to describe the house, it was fricking enormous, perks of being rich maybe, she was in awe, she stopped at the entrance and thanked the driver. She was received by a woman who introduced herself as Dayane, she was probably around the same age as Tobin, she was shorter than her, had curly black hair and was a little chubby, she knew everything about her even, she being the new bodyguard of Miss Christen, she called a man, Jona, maybe? to take her things, to her soon to be room, they passed a lot of halls, stairs and bedrooms, each one of them decorated with paintings and beautiful family photographs, she smiled at the sight of some of them with goofy faces, she stopped suddenly to a door, Dayane signaling that this was her bedroom, she nodded and thanked her, she gave her a smile and left.

Tobin was speechless when she entered ’_her room’_, it wasn't all that fancy decorated, it was painted with a cream-yellow color, the bedsheets matching the walls, her own bathroom, a desk, a closet big enough to fit two-person clothes, she rolled her suitcase and sat on the bed looking to her surroundings, she was amazed and also a little overwhelmed, she started to feel pressure forming on her shoulders, she tried to roll them a little, but it didn't helped ’_I think this room is as big as my apartment’_

She got up and looked to the window that covered almost all the right wall, she moved the white curtains and looked down to the big backyard, beautiful mowed grass like a soccer field, but what surprised her more was a pool, glowing in the dark night, she thought if she could swim for a while, she didn't saw someone and also Mr. Press– well Cody, told her to feel comfortable.

She went where she left her suitcase by the bed and rummaged around, leaving a victory shout when she found her swim trunks, she changed, took a towel, a shirt and when she was about to put the shirt on, the door opened– she was face to face with Dayane, she looked a little sheepish, having caught Tobin and flustered when she saw she wasn't wearing a shirt, Tobin quickly threw on the shirt and cleared her throat.

”Hey Dayane”

”Hey Tobin! I just wanted to ask you If you wanted to eat dinner?” she was still blushing making Tobin smile, she knew her body brought some effect to others.

”I'm not really hungry, but thank you for asking” before Dayane could leave she called for her ”Hey Dayane–”

”Yeah?”

”I wanted to know if I could swim for a bit?”

Dayane nodded ”Yes Tobin the pool is right now empty if you would like to take a dip” she left.

Tobin took her phone and went to the pool, in need of a little breather.

  
...

_You need to get your shit together for this work, they- she will need you.. you need to-_

She stops chastising herself when she gets to the pool, she takes a deep breath and removes her shirt, leaving the towel in one of the four chairs. Now dressed in just her gray swimming trunks and sports bra from yesterday she steps into the pool.

Swimming is what she needed right now, the feeling of the cold water against her body, just perfect, making her sore muscles relax and her mind to stop rolling for a few minutes. She still can't stop thinking about what happened 12 hours ago, neither can she stop blaming herself, after all she thinks she could have done better. But the water helps, the pool in this house/mansion is not more than twelve meters, long enough for her to try to do a few laps, she starts at a slow pace and continues increasing her speed just as her memories of the last person she loved come to her mind, the moments they shared, Tobin is in her sixth lap when she hears something, she doesn't look up, it's probably the wind she thinks, so she continues, but when she hears a voice, she stops to face the person.

  
”Who are you and what are you doing in our pool?!” it's an angry girls voice, probably the one she was referred she needs to protect, Tobin removes the water from her eyes and looks up to the source of the noise, ready to speak when she sees the girl, the only thing that crosses her mind is _wow she's beautiful_, those green eyes and the moonlight just hitting her in the right pla–

  
”So? Are you telling me or do I need to call security to kick you out?” She was so lost in the girl's eyes that she doesn't answer, froze against the edge of the pool, just when the girl turns around and she can no longer see her eyes is when Tobin finds her voice, it comes rushed and maybe the girl jumps a little or so she thinks.

  
”I'm the new bodyguard” it's short but it's direct and to the point, the girl turns with a confused and threatening look- that Tobin swears looks like an angry puppy but also a cute one- now that she is facing her she can properly check her out, she is dressed in a white Nike t-shirt and some black shorts customized with the number 23, displaying her long tan legs, her curly black hair naturally dried, her li- she stops her running mind when the girls shout fills the air again.

  
”What?!! You are what?!” the girl shrieks.

  
Oh boy, this should be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodyguard material.

”What?!! You are what?!” the girl shrieks.

_’Oh boy, this should be fun’_

Tobin sees the girl wide-eyed, like she doesn't believe what she heard, grumbling under her breath, _A bodyguard what?!! Is she being serious? why do I need one in first place?!_ Tobin stays there a little uncomfortable not quite understanding a thing she's saying, with a sigh she takes the decision to explain herself, after all, this is her client, she has the responsibility of protecting her, she needs to be on her ’good’ side, also a really important part of a great bodyguard is to be trusted.

She gets out of the pool by only the strength of her arms and goes directly to her towel, she doesn't notice the other girl seeing her from behind trailing with her eyes the water drops going down her body.

Christen comes back to her senses when she hears steps, for a moment she thinks the bodyguard is coming to her, well she hoped, but then her eyes follow the figure to the other side of the pool next to the chairs, she can't help but check out the other girl, and honestly if it wasn't some stranger who recently got in her house, just today without she knowing, she probably wouldn't have been all over the place just moments ago.

When Tobin is mostly dried she inhales ready to speak but doesn't notice that the girl has made her way next to her and jumps a little when she turns and sees her in front of her.

”I guess you aren't _bodyguard material _if you get easily scared” The girl cheekily remarks a sudden smirk on her lips, knowing that it will get to Tobin somehow and she's totally right.

’_Ok now she gets to hear me’ _Tobin thinks, trying not to get too entranced by those green-gray eyes reflected by the lights, she reluctantly fails (again), but shakes her head reminding herself she made a promise. As if a switch turned on she suddenly stands, head held high, chin up, shoulders rolled back, hands on her back laced, just like she used to do on her academy.

”Listen miss, I have come to an agreement with your father and he decided I will be your bodyguard”. She says with no trail of emotion.

Christen blinks she's a little taken aback by the rigidness the women showed, in a way it terrified her but in the other hand, she can't stop thinking how good it would be to make her bodyguard let loose, she sees this as a new challenge for herself but right now, she doesn't like the tone she is talking to her.

”No you listen, I don't need a bodyguard and whatever my dad told you, I won't agree so easily like him” she pokes the bodyguard chest three times, the first time is to make a remark but the second and third are because she could feel the muscles, and honestly the gay part of her really liked it.

’_Right now is not the moment Christen you need to make a point not feel her up’_ she chastises herself.

”Look, miss... Press, I didn't want the job at first but... I made a promise with your father and now I will–”

”Oh so now my dad gets to decide who I should be around with”

”Well no but–” the tables turned not in her favor, who would have thought this would be her first client who is not amused with having a bodyguard ”as you dad said–”

”Yeah, yeah, just you know tomorrow dad will hear me out, if were you I wouldn't get too comfortable–” she says while she's goes back to the white door which leads to the pool and garden, she faces her, one last time ”Maybe you shouldn't be taking your things out of your baggage, just in case you need to pack again” she walks away leaving Tobin stand there alone, a sour expression with a scowl, product of the girl she just met, watching her enter the house like she owned the world, _she's insufferable._

”don't get too comfortable” she repeats mocking the girl's voice ’_I'll show you what–_’ her train of thought is cut short when the door opens again ”Yeah, yeah now what–” she rolls her eyes expecting miss Press to be there when she is met with Dayane once again looking a little sheepish.

”Sorry I didn't mean–” Dayane says, Tobin literally facepalms.

”No!, Sorry I'm the one who should apologize I thought you were her–”

Dayane looks at her confused ”Christen?”

”Yeah her” she rubs her neck awkwardly ”sorry”

”Don't worry I know miss Christen can be a little... _intense_ but she's in every way great”

”_I guess intense can be something to describe her_” Tobin thought.

”I came here because Mr. Press is at the kitchen phone and he wanted to talk to you” Tobin looks wide-eyed worried about the conversation that happened moments ago, what if Christen already told him and he wasn't going to hire her because her daughter found her not capable? She shook her head already accepting her faith.

”Thanks Dayane”

She nods and heads to the door, leaving Tobin, again. Tobin takes her shirt and puts it on angrily, stretching it a little by the neck, she looks to the pool again thinking of Christen, and how it only took a few minutes, for her to not stop thinking about her, of course not in a romantic type, more like _I can't believe you are like this_ type.  
  
Defeatedly she goes to take the call from Mr. Cody Press.

...

Christen goes to her room fumingly, stomping and waving her arms, _really what was Dad thinking?? I'm not going out there with someone trailing behind me, that is not..me._ She sits in her bed and looks through the window wondering if the girl was still there, but tries to not be disappointed, because why would she, when she notices that the bodyguard is no longer there, she sighs, why couldn't she stop thinking about her? And her stupid brown eyes, stupid jawline, stupid abs, and– Christen stop!

”Yes you know she is really, _really_, good-looking but you can't be thinking of her, poor girl, even if she doesn't stay–” you honestly hope so, ”you can't go out there exposing your feelings with someone, much less when you're about to become the head of the company, your family's company”

”Agh!” Christen takes one of her pillows and launches it at the door, she puts her head on her hands and tries to relax with some breathing exercises she's been practicing, _breathe Christen inhale 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, now exhale, again_, feeling how her shoulders and head release from the panic she's s been experiencing. She looks around her room, searching for her phone, when she finds it inside her hoodie, she sees it's battery dead, she plugs it with the charger by her bed table and stands there debating on what to do, she's not really tired, but also she's not in the mood to work out or go swimming, _much much less go swimming_, she rolls her eyes.

She starts tracing her room, for something to do and stops when she looks at one white canvas she left the other week because she wasn't feeling inspired, she approached to the easel and took out her paintings, she grabbed a chair and sat comfortably, she took one of her favorites and very used brush and makes one long vertical line in the middle, top to bottom, with the color black, two halves.

Tonight she will be painting what she's been feeling, _the two sides I've been divided,_ she mumbled.

Apart from swimming, she loved painting.

...

  
Tobin entered the kitchen, she didn't see Jona or Dayane, probably they were eating in the employees living room, she wasn't hungry, even if she didn't get to eat breakfast, for obvious reasons, the weight of popcorn she consumed in Kelley's place made her a little sick, she took the call and exhaled trying to calm her racing heart, preparing herself for every scenario.

”Hello?”

_”Hey, Tobin?”_

”Yeah?”

**”**_Hey!”_ _Ok, someone sounds chirpy_ ”_How are you doing? Are you feeling ready for tomorrow?”_

”What?” Tobin felt her stomach churn, maybe from the popcorn, she thought.

”_Yes, are you ready to start working tomorrow?”_

”...” Tobin was quiet, trying to decipher what this meant, so Christen didn't tell anything to her dad, _this means...I get to stay?_

”_Hello? Tobin are you still there?”_

”Yes, Mr. Press... I mean Cody, I'm ready, I'm... a little tired it's all” and that was true, she was tired, but that wasn't the only reason why she was on her mind, something, well someone was on it too. ”what about you sir? How are you feeling?”

”_I know what you mean, I feel tired, a little sore too but also relieved you know... because I know you will take care of my daughter” _If little do you know that your daughter doesn't want me as her bodyguard. ”_Thank you again, by the way”_

Tobin smiled, the first this night ”Remember sir, I should be the one thanking you”

Cody Press left a hearty laugh, then he yawns ”_Well I will leave you now Tobin, I will text Christen to let her know about the news, you get some rest, goodnight”_

”Goodnight sir and you too”

The call ended, Tobin left the phone where she found it on the kitchen counter and left to her room, she really hoped to remember correctly the path Dayane took her, on her way she passed a room where some music was playing lowly, she got close to the door and heard someone humming and singing.

”That's Christen room” she heard behind her, it wasn't a voice she knew yet, so she turned to look at an older woman with short hair, glasses and– then it clicked her it was Christen's mom, she recognized her from the photo in Mr. Press room, she got away from the door, but Christen's mom got closer to it, also listening.

”She must be painting, that's what she does when she listens to music,” She said still pressing her ear against the door when she looked at Tobin, she made the sign to come closer with her hand. ”She's listening to her relax playlist so probably it's a painting involving her feelings” she hummed, Tobin was impressed, no pun intended, she thought she was the only one who could get deciphered by the kind of music she listened to, maybe Christen and she weren't so different after all.

The music stopped and then Tobin broke from her trance she saw the other woman looking at her amused ”come you probably got lost looking for your room” that was true but she also got lost with the music.

They walked in silence, it wasn't awkward but comforting, when Tobin arrived at the door she knew was her room, she turned to Christen's mom to thank her, she opened her mouth–

”It's alright, you don't need to thank me... Tobin”

”You know who am I?”

She laughed ”Well as a part owner of the house, I need to know everyone who works here” Tobin rubbed her neck, a habit of her, it meant she was nervous, ”and also my husband told me everything you did for him”

”Well, Mrs. Press I–”

”Please call me Stacy”

”Thank you, Stacy, even if you didn't want me to tell you, I did get lost and probably I would have been hanging around the place all night, if you hadn't found me” she smiled bashfully, finding her situation funny.

”That or maybe my daughter would have found you in front of her door” Tobin looked like a deer caught in the headlights and a little embarrassed, _what would have happened if Christen had found me there? Standing in front of her door. She would probably say I'm creepy or something._

”I saw you two discussing from my window, I know she looked a little angry” _if that was little I don't want to know how a lot is _”but that doesn't mean she's mean– is just... she's assimilating everything that happened today and she probably let it all on you, but she'll come around, you'll see” Tobin nodded. ”For now I'll let you rest”

”Wait” Tobin called to the woman her hands fidgeting ”What am I doing tomorrow?”

”I see my husband didn't tell you” she sighed ”but you will go tomorrow with Christen to the hospital to sign some documents, both of you and then to the company for a few work reunions” she nodded to herself ”I guess it would be a really boring day but that way you and Christen will get more time to get to know each other”  
  
_Great_, Tobin thought ”Thank you again, Stacy, have a good night”

”You too Tobin”

  
...

  
Laying in bed and seeing the time on your phone, you realize it's been an hour since you entered the room and you hadn't been able to sleep, you know it's important to be well-rested for a work like this, but it's difficult when all you think about is today's events, you stay there watching the ceiling, as many nights you've been doing.

Tobin closes her eyes and tries to count in her head, something about her brain being occupied by some other things make her relax, she gets to 155 when she lets a yawn, finally sleep gets to her, she rolls to her bed table and programs her alarm for 5:30 am before tiredness consumes her.

  
.  
.  
.

”_Tobin look! let's go there!”_

_Tobin rolled her eyes, she never thought being a bodyguard of a nineteen-year-old would be so tiring, but to be honest nothing about Mallory Pugh was normal. This was probably the eighth shop they had entered, Tobin could barely walk with the bags she's been carrying for two hours, her arms were probably numb by now ’who needs like 5 pairs of sneakers anyway’, she thought, but everything that mattered was that Mal was happy and that brought a blissful smile to her face as she followed an excited girl to the ninth sports store._

_”Mal come on, you are going to be late to your media interview”_

_”Tobs they can wait, they would probably ask me the same questions, ’how does it feel to be the youngest player in the USWNT?’ ’how do you handle college with soccer?’–bla bla” she said with her best impression of the interviewers, that made her and Tobin chuckle, she was right almost one person would ask her one of those questions in each media day Mal was part of._

_”Ok, but this is the last shop and then we will go, you know your parents and coach would kill me if we arrive too late” she said trying to sound serious but failed when Mal was smiling too big, she will always be weak around this girl._

_”Aye, aye captain Heath” she saluted her, Tobin shook her head, she signaled for the girl to enter the shop._

_”Go in, before I change my mind” the girl pouted but then got into the shop, jumpy in her step and a big smile on her face. Tobin tried to fix her black glasses and tie and followed the teenager, to the– you got it– the sneakers section, she groaned. Here we go again._  
.  
.  
.

Tobin woke up to her alarm going off, a sad smile on her face, and the corners of her eyes with traces of dried tears, the dream showed one of her happiest memories but she couldn't help but long for those days, the ones when she used to smile on her way to work and the ones when she wasn't alone, she got up and took a cold shower, she got dressed in her suit and made her way to the kitchen, where she could face her first day, with a new person, feeling nervous was an understatement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of work for both of them, how will it go? Will they get along?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! It's been a long time I know, I lost some inspiration but fortunately, the writer's block is over, I promise to keep writing and have updates more frequently, hope you like this new chapter! 
> 
> -I

**Monday**

The clock read 6 am and Christen was finally getting the last touches on her outfit, she was wearing a grey pencil skirt along with a white blouse and her gray blazer, she put some light makeup, her black heels, the more comfortable pair and got her hair up in a bun, she looked at the mirror and nodded, _you know what they say look good, feel good, and work even better_ she thought.

She went to the kitchen to grab her ’breakfast’ which consisted of her berries, milk and oatmeal smoothie, she was drinking it while seating on the chair side by side with her mother who was sipping on her own coffee and reading the newspaper, she heard someone approaching, she thought it would be Jona or anyone else but she didn't expect it to be Tobin, who was just drinking her coffee standing next to the door frame, dressed in a black suit, white button-up that fitted her perfectly, black shoes and tie and her black glasses tucked in her pocket, she looked as a true bodyguard, her mother saw where Christen was staring at and called Tobin.

”Tobin why don't you take a seat?”

At hearing her name Tobin looked up, she was a bit tired fighting her yawn for the last 15 minutes, never been a fan of mornings, ”I'm okay, thanks Stacy” she gave her a tight-lipped smile then looked to Christen and rubbed her neck ”Good morning miss Christen”

”Yeah, good morning” Tobin half-expecting the tone continued drinking her coffee, she hasn't finished when Christen got up and got her attention.

”Let's go, Tobin, we have to meet my father before going to the company” turning to grab her purse and keys.

Tobin nodded and left her almost finished coffee on the kitchen counter, she waited for Christen by the front door, she opened it for her in an act of chivalry and she could have sworn she saw a ghost of a smile from Christen and maybe a little blush? she probably imagined that.

Christen was surprised by this little act from Tobin, she felt her cheeks warm but then got into her car as if nothing happened, because it didn't, she saw Tobin a little undecided whether entering or not, she rolled the window down.

”Are you coming or not?”

Tobin pursed her lips ”Sorry miss Christen but I'm the one driving”

Christen didn't expect this and as a common reaction, she snapped ”What?! Oh no no no” she shook her head rapidly, _what is this girl thinking?_ ”This is my car and I will drive it”

Tobin wasn't having it and reasonably tried to speak with Christen, ”Look, miss, as your bodyguard I'm the one who will drive you to your destinations from now on”

”Well-- then I won't move, so either you get in the passenger seat or I'll go without you” and crossed her arms, Tobin gave an exasperated sigh and opened the unlocked driver's door, she saw that Christen didn't even look at her and hadn't put her seat belt on, she was about to fall in her tantrum and let her drive, to avoid another argument, when an idea got in her head and she smiled devilish. Christen choose that exact moment to look at Tobin ”Why are you smili–” she left a loud squeal when she felt two strong arms carrying her effortlessly one arm on her back and the other behind her knees, she was delicately moved to the passenger's seat.

”What are you doing?! Let me go!” she tried to squirm out of the grip, but failed, she saw the bodyguard sit in front of the steering wheel, where she had just been moved from and put her belt, she huffed and crossed her arms clearly mad about what Tobin did.

Tobin glanced over to Christen and rolled her eyes ”Seat belt please” the other girl didn't move but then Tobin tried to reach for it and Christen slapped her hand.

”I'll put it on, god, I find you insufferable” Christen muttered, _That makes us two_ Tobin thought, she reached for her phone and put the GPS to the hospital. She started the car and silently drove, she could feel the tension and tried to make a little conversation but when she opened her mouth to speak she was interrupted.

”Just keep driving” she peeked to her side and saw the other girl looking through the window, clearly mad, she sighed, guess this is going to be her day by day from now on. She turned on the radio and continued their way to see Cody Press.

  
...

  
_You have reached your destination_

The GPS woman's voice announced and before Tobin could correctly park the car and get around to the passenger's door to help Christen out, the girl shoot to the entrance of the hospital, forgetting two things, Tobin and her handbag.

Tobin quickly stationed the car.

”Miss Christen wait!!”

_Fuck, I gotta lock the car, oh god she left her purse, well Tobin don't freak out, just follow her and don't fall into her games._

She entered the hospital walking around like she knew the place after being only three times she has been there, she registered herself after waving to the nurse who attended her the other day and went to the elevator.

The first things she registered were that outside Mr. Press room were two men one bald and other with black curly hair, they were dressed the same as Tobin, with the black glasses and earpiece, the bald one was almost twice her size, when he saw her he just nodded, the other just kept looking to nowhere. The second thing she acknowledged was another voice of a man inside the room, one she hadn't heard before.

”_Cody what do you mean you are stepping back?” the voice sounded a little muffled by the door._

_”I'm telling you Kevin, you knew I was going to let Christen take charge, we need more modern and innovative ideas, for all public and–”_

_”She will onto destroy the company-- and all we.. ’you’ have created and I won't be there to pick up the pieces”_

_”You won't talk of my daughter like that and if you don't want to lose your position as COO you will help Christen in everything she needs, and that's all”_

Suddenly the door opened, one man, with grey hair and glasses stepped out of the door, he was furious but at seeing Tobin he changed his face momentarily to acknowledge her with a nod, he took his hat and called for his bodyguard.

”Let's go”

The man with black hair followed him until she could no longer see them. She peeked at the door slowly and could see an annoyed Mr. Press, she knocked and heard a come in that sounded serious.

She wasn't accustomed to see the man angry and that made her a little nervous but when he received her with a beaming smile she relaxed.

”Hey, Tobin please enter”

”Sorry sir, I got to hear a little of your chat”

”Don't worry about it, Kevin is a grimly old man” they both chuckled.

”So tell me did Christen came with you or.. because– I didn't peg you for being one of carrying purses,” he asked with an eyebrow raised.

_Wait Christen is not here? Fuck where is she now, this girl, I swear–_

”Tobin?”

She was talking with herself and hasn't responded to the man, she left a sigh.

”Sorry Mr. Pre– I mean Cody, but Christen is–”

”In here” Christen's voice called, Tobin glared to her, grateful she had her glasses on and couldn't let the other girl know how much she was scowling at her.

She just gave her a childlike smirk ”I just went to the restroom dad”.

”Come here Mo” _Mo? Oh I will definitely use it against her._

Christen rolled her eyes affectionately to her father and hugged him carefully to not hurt him. When they let go, he cleared his throat ”So I guess you ladies know why we are here for?” they looked comically at each other but then turned to different directions Christen huffing and crossing her arms and Tobin just adjusting her glasses, this interaction didn't go by Mr. Press who just shrugged it away, this was something he will talk with his wife.

”But dad and uncle Kevin?”

_Uncle?_

”He already left, honey.. but he did sign the papers– it just needs your signature” he glanced at her with teary eyes, after all, this was the moment he has been thinking since the moment Christen said she would like to work with her parents back when she was 13 years old.

Christen was a mix of excitement and also a worried mess, she wanted this, she really wanted it, but at what cost? she thought, that his father wasn't going to be a part of it anymore, that frightened her, what if she made everything wrong or something bad happened because of her?– she was rambling in her mind when Tobin put her hand on her back, like she could feel her nervousness, it calmed her, just that tiny and simple gesture made her come back to her senses, she noticed the documents that were laying in the little table his dad used to place his food, she breathed in and out deeply, _you are ready Christen you can do this, _she pumped herself.

She moved her right arm to take the pen and felt the hand on her back drift away slowly, she missed the heat for a moment but then proceeded to ink her name and signature, when she finished she felt a little odd to see her name under the title of CEO it was amazing to say at least.

”Now Tobin”

She saw the woman become rigid just like her and just to reciprocate what she did for her, Christen gave her hand a little squeeze, at that they both felt her cheeks warm, it was the first physical contact they shared, well apart from the car argument, but this one felt different.

”This will settle officially your job as Christen's bodyguard”

Tobin glanced to Christen for a second, to her surprise she gave her a little nod, more like a move of her head, but that calmed her, _guess I'm getting to her good side,_ she lifted her left hand and signed, there wasn't a determined length of time, but guessed she was in for a couple of years.

When she signed, Mr Press clasped his hands ”Well, girls I think we've got ourselves a deal” they all laughed at the not really formal type of the deal, Tobin shook hands with Cody and promised to give her all in this work.

Of course he was really satisfied with the decision he made, ready to see what the future had to offer to those two.

...

When they left the hospital, Christen had yet to say a word to Tobin, she tried to think of what she did wrong, could be from the car or maybe when she touched her back, it was probably that- _I shouldn't have touched her, maybe that crossed a boundary I wasn't allowed to pass _she was thinking of every possible scenario where touching Christen was wrong but stopped when Christen's voice called at her.

”Hey, think fast!” Tobin just glanced up at the exact moment a piece of keys were thrown at her, _her car keys?_– she saw Christen leaning on the passenger's door waiting for Tobin to unlock it and smiled at her ”Thanks” they entered and Tobin got the car started, ”You know, you could choose the music for the road–”

“You sure? Music is a big deal for some people” Tobin laughed thinking it was a joke, but Christen raised an eyebrow.

_Oh, she's serious, _“Don't worry I have listened to all types of music” And it was true Mal used to listen different playlists, it varied according to how she was feeling or if the road was too long or too short, when she won she played pop music but one day, Tobin knew she was really sad and angry and she put some metal music that had Tobin at the edge of her seat, and twitching while gripping the steering wheel, the next morning Mal was her goofy self again and they laughed at Tobin ́s reaction to yesterday's music.

Christen saw the bodyguard face change, her mouth could show a happy smile but also a trembling lip, she didn't want to interfere with whatever the other woman was remembering so she just put her chill playlist letting ’maroon 5-this love´ resonate through the radio, she saw how her bodyguard shook her head and started singing under her breath, Christen had a lot of questions about her bodyguard past _I guess we aren't at that stage yet, to ask personal questions-- also, why would I want to know about her? she is just my bodyguard, nothing more._

  
...

When they exited the car, Tobin was eyestruck, the building was enormous, filled with windows, she wondered if Mr. Press really commanded the whole place, she accompanied Christen through the doors, everyone greeted her, she saw how Christen could change her face with a smile in seconds, and it was a genuine one, she thought if she could get to see Christen like that but just to herself, she chastised herself-- _what are you thinking, be professional._

“Prepare yourself Tobin. Since today my weekly schedule won't be like a walk on the beach” Christen decided since she was stuck with Tobin for an unknown length of time, she knew that if she was going to be busy she might as well have some fun with her bodyguard, making her being as busy as her. She got close to the suited woman ear whispering “Are you coming?”

The bodyguard nodded surprisingly unaffected by the close approach, the elevator door opened “Where to miss Press?”

“First we will attend a meeting where we will talk about ideas for new products, for them to be released this month and obviously it will help me to get to know the people working by my side, since I will be the new CEO, I need to pay extra attention to the needs of the company” Christen wasn't looking at all at Tobin but it made her respect her even more, Tobin knew the girl was really intelligent but hearing her talk in a professional environment, made her want to be at the same height as Christen was.

“Right, I’ll be there for whatever you need me for”

Christen appreciated that and glanced to her bodyguard who she didn't know was no longer looking at her, she smiled “Thank you”

…

A woman with black hair up in a bun dressed in the same clothes as Christen but in black, opened one of two big doors let Christen and Tobin in, where a large black table and a lot of men and women dressed in suits looking very serious glanced at Christen, Tobin saw that the only chair available was at the head of the table, where you could see a big screen, and probably where the CEO sat. She took a step back and stood by the wall, she looked at the table, she saw the same man (Kevin was it) next to Christen's right, the same who talked with Mr. Press and argued early in the morning. She couldn't help but have second thoughts about him, Christen called him uncle but she felt something weird about him, she was probably overwhelmed by the conversation she heard but she couldn't help but feel protective over Christen (because she was her bodyguard of course) she stopped her brain from running when they started with some slides, she took a comfortable stand knowing this would be a long meeting.

//

The presentation was something Tobin didn't understand but by the looks of Christen so into it, it was good, when the time for her to be introduced to the staff as new CEO came, she couldn't help but smirk when Christen could answer perfectly all the questions and probably doubts the other workers had, ensuring that Press Industries would stand proud as always and in proper hands.

When people started to leave the meeting room, she saw Christen still seating with a stack of papers, she checked the time realizing it was nearly 3 o'clock and they haven't eaten, _they really took their time_, Tobin had to change her position different times in the meeting until she couldn't stand it anymore, literally and grabbed a chair sitting and almost drifting to sleep, she didn't but she knew she needed some food to last for the rest of the day.

”Miss Christen” she didn't acknowledge her, Tobin tried again ”Christen” still nothing, she got near her ear as Christen did before ”Hey miss Christen” the businesswoman jumped in her seat and glared at Tobin hitting her with the paper she was reading.

”Don't do that again” Tobin just shrugged

”We've been here for nearly five hours and.. I wanted to know if you wanna grab some food?”

She looked back at the contracts and all the things she had to revise but her stomach grumbled, she was really hungry. She grabbed her purse and got up her seat. ”Alright bodyguard, let's go for some food”

Tobin lighted up at the mention of food and rapidly opened the door for Christen, when they stepped out, Christen started to talk with the same girl of before.  
”Hey, Ali we are heading to lunch, do you want something?”

The black-haired girl looked between Christen and Tobin who carried Christen's blazer and raised her eyebrow knowingly ”No, it's ok, Chris, I already had lunch with Ash” she smiled.

”Oh, alright, then if someone calls, tell them I will come back shortly”

”Alright--” and then smiled innocently ”Have fun” and continued writing in the computer, Christen just kept walking not entirely realizing what her friend meant. Tobin waited for her next the elevator, gave her gray blazer back and together went to grab food.

”So, miss are you sure that salad is enough?” Tobin was really worried the only thing Christen ordered was a salad, while she asked for some cheeseburger and fries, she knew Christen was trying to eat healthily but she couldn't help but wonder if it was enough.

”Yeah, it's what I always eat” Tobin frowned, she took a napkin and with her fork pushed some fries on the napkin, she then passed them to Christen.

”Here it's not much, but-- everyone loves fries” Christen nearly choked on her salad, no one have ever shared food with her, and fries, she did love fries, _she's so cute, stop Christen she just wants you to eat something more._

”Thanks Tobin, and I do like fries” they smiled at each other but then fell silent until they finished their food, they were more comfortable with each other.

  
When they finished eating they went back to the office at the mere top of the building, now that belonged to Christen, it was really big with a grey L-shaped sofa, large windows that showed the city and a game area with a foosball the only thing that drew the attention of Tobin and a mini-fridge, Christen checked the office while Tobin placed on the desk the rest of papers the other woman left in the meeting room, she too was amazed by the big office, she was looking through the windows watching the cars go by, and felt Christen come next to her ”Wow, the view is amazing”

Tobin nodded ”Yeah”

Then Christen came around her desk and sat in the chair, she felt like a child receiving gifts on Christmas, she was happy and really overwhelmed, she left a sigh and took the papers ready to continue, she saw Tobin sat on the sofa, her head reclined on the back, she removed her glasses and closed her eyes, she seemed tired, she grabbed her phone and programmed her alarm for 6 pm and called to her bodyguard ”You can sleep if you want I won't go anywhere”

Tobin hummed she wasn't entirely convinced ”I won't go anywhere” Christen's voice continued ”I'll be just checking this contracts”

  
That seemed to do for Tobin ”Alright, I'm here if you need anything” she left a little yawn ”But wake me up before you--”

”Don't worry I put an alarm”

”Ok, thanks Chris” and Tobin sleepily slurred, she let her heavy eyes close for a few hours. She really wasn't a morning fan, but she'll get used to it.

Meanwhile Christen was left there deep in her mind _’Chris, that's new not many people call me that, but I like how it sounds’_. Christen thought, she smiled and continued to read, she knew her bodyguard had her best interests at heart but she couldn't help but imagine she didn't deserve that happiness, she didn't think Tobin could develop something for her, but she wouldn't let it, she was a professional and whatever feelings were surfacing she wouldn't let them, nevertheless for her bodyguard.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold conversations and warm hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. I really tried to update sooner but I got stuck with school and exams and life, and then I got and inspiration gust, yey! and got this chapter done and half of the 8, hope you like it, and thanks for all the great comments :D

Tuesday was going great until it didn't.

After Tobin took what she considered a really needed nap yesterday, waiting for Christen to finish reading and rearranging all the documents she had, they arrived home and said their respective goodbyes and good night's, Tobin felt that maybe there was a little hope for them to get along better, she was hopeful but then Tuesday morning came.

...

Tobin was sitting at the table, coffee in one hand and cellphone in the other checking the various messages she's received, well, each one of them coming from the same person- Kelley- she was overreacting because adidas girl asked her out for some coffee, she was trying to calm down her very freaked out friend by telling her she needed to relax it was just 7 am in the morning after all.

** _Kelley_ ** _ : _

_ Dude what do I do know!!! _

_ I don't know if it's a date?! _

** _Tobin_ ** _ : _

_ Chill, it's just coffee  _

** _Kelley_ ** _ : _

_ I know it's just coffee!! _

_ but what does it mean?? _

** _Tobin_ ** _ : _

_ Listen you told me you just chatted, just be yourself and don't overreact _

_ Talk, get to know each other, everything will happen next _

** _Kelley_ ** _ :  _

_ Ok I can do that I'm really charming _

** _Tobin_ ** _ : _

_ Right... _

** _Kelley_ ** _ : _

_ >:( _

_ I'm gonna imagine you said I'm the charmest of the charmers out there _

Tobin laughed she loved to mess with Kelley, but she knew her friend got her confidence back in just a few minutes, wishing she could do that. She saw Christen sit at the chair in front of her, typing furiously on her phone.

** _Tobin_ ** _ : _

_ All right, back to work, good luck _

_ Talk to you later _

** _Kelley_ ** _ : _

_ Yep _

_ Kick some ass! _

She chuckled and noticed that Christen was watching her curiously across the table.

_ ” _ Someone woke up happy”

_ ” _ Oh, yeah, just helping a friend out _ ”  _ Tobin rubbed her neck, suddenly finding interesting her coffee

”Huh, I thought, you were texting your girlfriend or boyfriend or something like that”

Tobin frowned, she didn't like this side of Christen, it wasn't cheerful like yesterday, more like cold uninterested.

”Well, no  _ obviously _ no boyfriend and girlfriend-- well not anymore” Tobin's demeanor shifted.

Christen hummed ’kinda’ acknowledging what Tobin said.

”What about you?”

”Huh?”

”Yeah do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend or something?” Tobin said repeating the same question Christen made at her.

Christen chuckled ”No,  _ obviously _ no boyfriend” she copied Tobin ”And I had a girlfriend but we are now just friends with a little extra” she shrugged. ”I don't really have time for dating”

”Right- um, yeah I understand that” she finished her coffee.

Christen got up and signaled with her head to the door ”Let's go bodyguard, another day awaits”

And Tobin followed her.

  
  


...

  
  


When they entered the company, they weren't even a half step in and Christen was suddenly surrounded by workers, if Tobin didn't know they worked for Christen she would have put space between them or probably push them, but all she did was being close to Christen examining each worker that passed alongside her, she was so close that she could smell Christen’s perfume, a vanilla scent irradiated her nostrils, sweet but nice, she continued looking at the workers with a menacing stare, they weren't even at Christen's office and she was already seeking her input in projects, looking briefly at papers that were being roughly handed at her. She could see that Christen really wanted to get out of there, Tobin was ready to take Christen with her but then Kevin arrived, and literally push the staff apart, taking control of the situation.

“What are you doing?! Go back to your work zones!” He shouted, Tobin eyed him, ’h _ e didn't need to be so rude to the others, they were only doing their job’. _

Then he looked at Christen and eyed Tobin from head to toe distastefully “And you ‘so called bodyguard’ aren't you supposed to help her” _ Oh Tobin really hated this man. _

Tobin was ready to speak her mind, when Christen beat her to it speaking calmly “Uncle she knew they weren't a treat, she stayed by my side the whole time”  _ Yeah, take that Kevin _

“I’m just saying Chrissy, if she can't handle your workers how will she handle **_problems_** of the real world” Christen was left speechless which made Tobin tighten her hands into fists behind her back but didn't say anything out of respect to Christen, and she truly had things to tell, so she just settled by calling Christen to her next appointment, that wasn't even true she just wanted to get them out of this man's grasp.

“Miss Christen it's time for your appointment” 

Christen was confused she didn't have an appointment but she understood what Tobin was trying to do she was glad she wanted them out of this uncomfortable situation too, she wasn't in for her uncle’s repress, so she followed Tobin’s idea, even if she wanted to not be alone with her bodyguard.

Christen checked her watch on her left wrist and nodded, they were really trying to sell this “Right let's go” she looked back at her uncle “Bye uncle, but work awaits” she turned on her back to the direction of the elevator.

Tobin was really happy Christen followed her plan and got an amazing idea which she couldn't leave without saying it “Yeah,  ** _CEO _ ** things” she knew that sounded dumb but she couldn't help but internally laugh at Kevin’s disgusted face and puff of air he left when he went to the opposite way. 

Inside the elevator, she finally left the laugh she was trying to hold, Christen was amazed to see her stoic and timid bodyguard cackling saying “did you see his face… ”it was such an infectious laughter, showing all her teeth out, Christen even smiled but tried to not let it form completely, when Tobin stopped after a few seconds she looked at Christen, cleared her throat and came back at being her bodyguard, like a switch she changed realizing she wasn't alone.

Christen was thinking something since she heard her bodyguard laugh “you should laugh more often- it's cute” she didn't know she said this out loud when Tobin left a timid ‘um.. thanks’, Christen blushed ‘ _ stupid thoughts, Christen shut your mouth- this is so embarrassing’  _ she tried to play it cool for her sake “Your welcome” but in the inside she was thinking on ways to disappear, she never felt embarrassment, just that time in college when she realized she couldn't drink like her soccer team and ended completely wasted, she didn't puke but when the team went for training the next day, to prepare for an important game she wished she had puked the day before, she blamed it for a stomach infection, but she no longer drank again during the week, only weekends, though there were some exceptions for important events or people.

The elevator announced the last floor, saved by the ring they both thought, Christen waved at Ali who was always in time, loving to be punctual just like her, but also to see her girlfriend Ashlyn who was part of the graphic design team, only few people knew that or tried to not acknowledge, but truth is, she was Christen’s best friend who could read her like an open book, she saw her and raised an eyebrow sensing something which Christen responded with a hand sign that meant at lunch. Ali nodded then waved at Tobin who weirdly gave a nod of her head, which made Ali’s corner of her mouth lift, she had a little idea of what Christen mood was all about or just knew who participated in it, she would let her be in the meantime.

“Chris a client called, wanted to talk to you, I’ve just sent you their number and all their info to your mail, they said they wanted to come to an agreement with Press Industries for next month product release”. she continued typing on the computer.

“Alright, thanks Ali” she knew she wouldn't have much rest in the job but this was only the second day for god's sake, but Christen wasn't complaining though she knew she could do it, there wasn't anyone more prepared than her or so she thought, she was glad she got this position in the first place, after working under her dad for many years she understood the weight she had on her hands, the future of the company and even the future of her employees who needed the work were at risk.

Christen started to feel her head pounding product of overthinking like she does most of the time, she sat on her desk, ’ _ good thing this is a comfortable chair’,  _ she thought, opening her mail on her computer to get over that call Ali mentioned, she saw the mail from  _ Ellis Corp _ , followed with a cordial greeting and ways they could get to an agreement in which both parts could get benefited from, she didn't recognize the company as one that was part of the Press Industries team, she tried to research the company record before anything.

_ ”’Ellis Corp’ new company and already making a name...” see more _

_ ”Top 100 industries of the year ’Ellis Corp’ new surprise on the market?...” see more _

_ ”CEO Jill Ellis talks about the impact her company did in just a year of being…” see more _

Christen clicked on the first sites she found recommended and had more professional looks, she was amazed, she didn't even hear the name of this company, it read it was only developed a year ago, but was already competing with the big industries, Christen was intrigued, she rarely saw a business that could grow that fast, it even took Press Industries a couple of years to win the people and critics trust, before making an important decision she thought she'll have to check it with the chiefs of the other departments, it was something she wanted to include, for the team to get ahold of what the company was up to.

She responded to the mail, ending with a  _ we will get back with you after we take a decision.  _ She didn't expect an answer right now so she left the mail and started planning the new product, she had a few ideas of what it could be, but she hadn't settled for one and she was running out of time, she took out her journal where her ideas were scribbled down and got lost in her own world.

Meanwhile Tobin was sitting on the sofa, that she already felt like her own ‘cause all the time she spent on it, she watched Christen get already lost in her work, she knew that, by the way her eyebrows knitted focusing intensely on what was in front of her, so she chose to check her phone, she was alternating between playing a chess game, reading her Harry Potter book she downloaded and scrolling through her profile, she smiled when she saw that Kelley uploaded an image 20 min ago of two coffees.

_ @kelleyohara5: Nothing better than coffee in the morning and a good companion! :D _

Tobin was really happy for her friend and liked her photo, after watching her friend freak out moments earlier she was glad all went well, she left a comment ’ _ charmest of the charmers out there’  _ she laughed when seconds after Kelley replied with a winky face _ .  _ She kept checking her feed when a notification got her full attention 

_ @USWNT: It's go time, let's win this game and get to the final! _

Tobin felt her heart pounding rapidly, other times she wouldn't have hesitated to put the game or search for a livestream as fast as she could, principally for the person she was expecting to see, but right now she was seriously thinking against it, she still loved soccer but the memories it brought back to her, are really painful, the person she wished could come back to her  _ is  _ tormenting her, she closed her phone and her eyes, reclining her head, she heard the typing stop after a few minutes. 

”Tobin, I’m going to lunch with Ali… do you wanna come?” Christen asked not being sure if tobin was asleep but letting her know she had an option.

”I'm not– I'm not hungry” Tobin opened her eyes watching Christen through her lens, thanking that her glasses were black enough to not show her eyes ”But I do have to follow you, I'll sit on another table for you two to talk comfortably”.

They waited for Ali who took them to a little cafe where they served lunch and breakfast, and the best part Ali mentioned was that it had a tv and right now she wanted to watch the soccer match of the Uswnt, Tobin froze at that but she sucked it up like she always did, not giving away the tension she was feeling.

Inside the cafe they were greeted by another woman with short blonde hair who introduced herself as Ashlyn or Ash for short, Tobin had already seen this woman yesterday back at the reunion, she also was Ali’s girlfriend and joined them to lunch, Tobin kept her word and sat at the bar, giving the friends space to talk, she just asked for a glass of water and to her bad luck the second time started, cheers came from the place, she couldn't do another thing but watch the game, for a moment she was lost at the rhythm of the game following each pass or smiling when she saw a good play, she was lost on the game, forgetting why she was tensed about earlier.

It was almost at the extra time and the game was seconds to end when a comment made her froze on her seat.

_ ”... It was a really good action from Lavelle, it makes you think what would've happened if Mallory Pugh was at the other side to finish the play… at least the Uswnt could get the win…” _

Then the place around Tobin deafened, the cheers from the semifinal win, the last whistle of the referee, even the noise coming from the people chatting around her, Tobin felt small, incapable of doing something, the same words kept replaying in her head _ ’you were supposed to take care of her’,  _ but then something shook her out of her trance the sound of something, more like someone, it wasn't even directed at her but it woke her, Christen was laughing, ’ _ it sounded the same as hers as Mal’s’,  _ she shook her thoughts and directed her eyes to the source of the cackling girl, she was talking with her friends and Tobin felt bad, first to compare two people and second she felt guilty that in some kind of way she utilized Christen, even if it wasn't intentional, she had a job to do, she could no longer fail, the fear of seeing other people disappointed in her, terrified her.

She saw that the trio was getting up and so did her, ready to get out of that place, maybe even out of her head.

  
  


...

  
  


Christen was talking the whole ride up the elevator of the game, Tobin didn't know the girl was so passionate about the sport, but she could see her enjoying to share thoughts and give feedback of the match, Tobin only hummed, she didn't know what to add to the boisterous woman alongside her, then Christen suddenly stopped and Tobin worried something she did affected the girl but then Christen gave like a shriek of  _ excitement?  _ and suddenly she sat on her desk to start scribbling down on her notebook, Tobin confused stayed near the door watching the enthusiast girl, Christen with glow in her eyes called for Tobin to show what she has written.

”So… what– what do you think?” the once eager girl looked rather timid with her work, she was sharing a part of her and Tobin was the first person to see the draft of what could this new product become, if a total disaster or the mark of a new era for the company under Christen's mandate, Tobin was silent after a few seconds of just staring at the page, she couldn't help but get nervous ”I– I got the idea while watching the Uswnt play and how they’ve filled a lawsuit demanding equal pay.. because the plan of this company is to make social activism while pushing for better treatment not only on work conditions or gender discrimination but also towards rights and freedom which is what our country strives for–”

Tobin heard the rambling girl and unconsciously reached for Christen's hand just like she did one time to calm her ”it’s amazing Christen– you– it's an incredible work you did” Christen finally raised her head to see Tobin’s eyes ”I'm sure it would give the message and inspire people”Tobin saw Christen smile, she didn't want to leave the little bubble they’ve created and continued talking “So would you tell me what it means? I’m just- well I just want to know the meaning behind it” she rubbed the back of her head, the space below her bun.

“Of course Tobin” she then pointed at the paper Tobin was holding she rose from her chair “It's the equality sign, I’ve got the idea from the Uswnt’s game, earlier, how they talk about equal pay and no discrimination in any form; gender or even sexuality”

Tobin then questioned what that little note, Christen wrote in the bottom right corner pointing it with her forefinger, “And here, what does it mean... Intersectionality?”

Christen smiled for real this time, admired by Tobin eye for really checking all the details she put into it “It means how people are often categorized by sometimes just race, social class, religion or genre but they aren't really all that separated... they are interconnected, we can fall into two or more of these  _ categorie _ s- this help us comprehend the prejudices we can find ourselves facing, we have multiple identities- where one identity could give a leg up over some, while others can push us down, it really is-”

“Complicated” Tobin added

“Yeah, basically”

All Tobin thought was ‘ _ wow Christen is really intelligent, of course, how could she not be- CEO of a big industr _ y’ she continued listening to the woman in awe.

“Yeah I’ve already got the idea, but I don't know if it is good enough , I feel like it lacks something, it’s just only the equality sign“

“Well- what if you make a division one part black and the other white, but the inside of the equal sign its the contrary” she handed Christen her sketchbook, she was silently thinking, but Tobin thought it was a bad silence, maybe she overstepped, after all, it wasn't her place to tell miss Christen what to do.

Suddenly Christen took her pencil and started to furiously doodle over the page, she waited for a second to look over the newly addition, she had the biggest smile on her face, she passed it over to Tobin “what about this?”

Tobin saw that Christen took her advice and formed a smile as big as Christen’s “It looks amazing”

“I know right!- and you know we could release this but they could also be ones colored with the pride flag, meaning that we have multiple identities, we aren't just black & white” 

“I love the idea” 

Christen felt like a heavyweight over her shoulders have been lifted, she could finally show the working staff the sketch, she knew that most of her staff was really open-minded but there were certain people (some much more conservatives) that would give her a hard time with this, but heck its 2017 now, two years after same-sex marriage has been legalized, she honestly didn't give a fuck of what conservative people could think. She felt relieved and overjoyed, she couldn't help but see Tobin smile and be thankful for her help and be more level headed than her, she did the most rational? thing and hugged Tobin, she was surprised at her burst of emotions but felt happy when Tobin accepted the hug and even returned it when she thanked her, then her logic side acted and remembered what she talked with Ali and herself last night, she awkwardly freed from the embrace and continued her work, answering emails and calls until the night, like nothing happened.

Tobin supposed that the hug was only something Christen did because she was thankful for her help, she didn't read more into it, because what else was to read? she only was there to guard her not  _ hug her. _

  
  


…

When they got back to the Press mansion, Christen was cold, she didn't redirect a single peek to her, she blamed the long, emotional day, but deep down Tobin knew better, it was the hug wasn't it? 

“Goodbye bodyguard” she closed the passenger door,  _ ouch _ , and they we’re back to the beginning, if Tobin didn't think that two simple words couldn't hurt, well they did.

She didn't know how to respond, so she only nodded her head even if Christen was already inside, this was colder than the air from the LA night breeze.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite artwork from Tobin it's that intersectionality/equality painting she posted on her ig it's really inspiring and I wish she could make copies of it lol but that's were the idea came from.
> 
> What do you think?
> 
> Also do you hate Kevin? because I do, but I find it funny to annoy too.
> 
> Thanks for all the amazing comments, I really appreciate them <3

**Author's Note:**

> I tried something, let me know what do you think so far.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I changed my tumblr username hit me up as turn-up-the-heath (pun intended)


End file.
